The Wisconsin Werewolf Returns
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: The Wisconsin Werewolf sequel. Drew and Van Rook have a lot of explaining to do when Doc sees them kissing one another. Will Leonidas survive when the Wisconsin Werewolf attacks him again?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

THE WISCONSIN WEREWOLF RETURNS

Doc scowled while folding his arms. He insisted on staring at the Russian mercenary.  
''Well? Answer my questions! Who are you and why did you kiss my wife'  
He waited for the injured man's reply. He observed Van Rook getting in front of Drew and heard him snarling.

Leonidas was determined to protect her again. ''I took a walk and I saw the Beast of Bray Road! It tried to attack me, but this man saved my life!'' Doc's spouse explained. He held up a hand in order to silence her. ''Let him answer!'' he whispered. The black-haired man stopped snarling yet refused to reply.

He frowned when Zak and Fiskerton approached him. The eleven-year-old boy gasped while viewing Van Rook's snake and skull tattoo. His eyes became wide. He turned to his father. ''Dad! I know who this is! He's...!'' ''Shouldn't you be in bed, Zak?'' his mother asked.

The wounded man's sigh happened to be one of relief. He glanced at her as a way of thanking her. His original plan was to kiss her, but Doc was still there. ''Dad, this guy is...!'' the boy exclaimed. ''Go to bed NOW!'' his female parent ordered.  
Zak frowned and obeyed while Fiskerton followed him to his room.

The white-haired woman glanced from her former lover to her spouse. She still felt as though she owed Leonidas for saving her from the Beast of Bray Road.  
''I'll wait for your answers all night if I have to!'' Doc stated. He gasped when the blanket fell off the table and exposed his rival's beige pants and dark boots! He finally saw the other man's tattoo. ''VAN ROOK?!'' he shouted.

''I guess your first question is answered!'' the Russian smiled. The sarcastic look on his face disappeared. He held Drew's hand firmly. ''I still love her!'' he admitted. ''She is telling the truth about the Wisconsin Werewolf. I risked my life to protect her.''

''That explains your chest!'' Doc muttered. ''You're still our enemy,  
Van Rook! You can't stay here,'' he said. ''The Beast of Bray Road would have killed me'  
Drew protested. ''I don't trust Leonidas. He'll probably steal our cryptids and sell them the minute he heals!'' her spouse spoke.

His rival gasped and looked hurt for a minute. ''Your wife took care of me!'' he protested. ''She also betrayed me when she kissed you!'' Doc whispered. ''Get out of here and never return, Leonidas!'' he ordered. ''I'm injured'  
''You'll die if you don't get out!''

Van Rook and Drew glanced at one another. The mercenary proceeded to stand very carefully. ''Thank you for everything'' he whispered while staring at her.  
He stared at his rival before kissing her in order to anger him. He enjoyed seeing his bared teeth. He departed and wandered outside until he stopped at Bray Road.

His dark eyes became wide as his jaw fell. He had flashbacks of the Wisconsin Werewolf attacking him. He shrieked while collapsing on his knees and placing his hands on both sides of his head. He ceased screaming when he turned around and gasped.  
The tall wolf creature stood before him while growling! He proceeded to scream bloody murder.

The Beast of Bray Road scratched the Russian's bare chest a few times.  
It ignored his cries. It turned around when it was kicked. ''Drew?'' Leonidas whispered.  
A weak smile appeared as he watched the white-haired woman kick it repeatedly. He gasped again when it knocked her down with a single swipe.

''DREW!'' he shouted before running over to her. He winced while getting in front of her.  
''Am I destined to protect you?'' he whispered. He began to hold her before kissing her.  
''I may die this time, but at least I got to kiss you again. Thank you for helping me.''

Van Rook lost consciousness. He opened his eyes before finding himself in the airship again. *I shouldn't be alive! The Wisconsin Werewolf....!* he thought.  
He sat up very slowly before observing Drew, Doc, Zak, and Fiskerton's smiles. ''What happened to the Wisconsin Werewolf and why is Doc smiling?'' he inquired.

''You saved Drew's life a second time. The Beast of Bray Road fled when I fought against it!'' the other man spoke. His smile became a frown very quickly. ''Don't kiss her again!'' he said. ''What time is it?'' Leonidas wanted to know.  
Drew turned to Zak and the gorilla-cat.

''We know. We know. It's time for bed!'' the young boy muttered. He and his ''sibling'  
went to their bedroom. Drew and Doc exchanged glances. ''We should think about getting some rest. We'll see you in the morning, Leonidas,'' her spouse said. His former rival grinned.

''No good night kiss, Drew?'' he teased. ''Just kidding!'' he added when the other man scowled. He watched them exit from the room before he slept again. He sat up when he heard eerie music playing. He groaned and winced while getting off the table. The Russian followed the sound before entering a small room.

He viewed Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo watching TV. The trio noticed him when he groaned for a different reason. ''Not Animal Planet!'' he griped while viewing the Weird World logo on the screen. The boy placed a finger on his lips. ''Don't wake up my mom and dad!'' he whispered. Leonidas shuddered when he saw V.V. Argost in his dungeon.

''I'm surprised the chalk-faced freak doesn't give you nightmares, kid'  
he stated. ''If only I had bandages for my eyes!'' he muttered. He watched a few more minutes of Weird World before departing and approaching the door. ''I would rather take my chances with the furry boogledyman again!'' he stated. He opened the door and quickly shut it when he saw the Wisconsin Werewolf standing there! He grinned while a very evil plan formed in his mind. ''MR. SATURDAY! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR! HE REALLY WANTS TO MEET YOU!'' he shouted.

THE END 


End file.
